1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention in its most basic form is that of releasable joints or couplings between any telescoping cylindrical members which may be, for example, a receptacle and a cylindrical tool holder held in the receptacle. In another form of the invention the joint between the parts is automatically releasable in response to an applied torque as between the parts to provide a safety release. This form of the invention is highly adaptable for use in association with tapping equipment and attachments described in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art presently available is that wherein a releasable joint or connection has been provided as between a tool holder and a receptacle on the stem of a spindle of a tapping attachment. The tapping attachments having a spindle with the receptacle for receiving a tool holder are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,756. This patent does not teach the simplified form of manually releasable joint or coupling described in detail herein, or the joint or coupling which is releasable in response to application of torque.